


I'm a Man of my Word

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time travel is a tricky thing, and love is trickier. Facing all of time and space without the one person who made you feel human?</p><p>To Zanark, it isn't worth it anymore.</p><p>[a somewhat sequel to Bring Me Those Flowers I Like]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Man of my Word

Things didn’t seem as interesting, now that Zanark knew he would have no one to tell them to. His cycle roared under him, and the stars around him started to blur.  
The gauge on the front of his vehicle was starting too blink, telling him he was starting to go too fast, and he needed to either slow down or activate the warp.  
He ignored it, revving the engine to force more speed out of the high tech engine.  
Even though planets were unfocused and zipped by, he could recognize the ones he had visited, the ones he had observed he would like, ones he was going to go back to.

They didn’t seem interesting now. Growling in frustration, he sped up, turning off the warnings as they popped up. He didn’t know where he was going, but he didn’t really care. Somewhere, back on Earth and in the era he had just left, he was being raised by two parents who loved him, and if everything worked out like he thought it would, that version of him would never steal the Time Cycle and thus go down the road to become Zanark Avalonic. 

Another warning beeped. If he went any faster, he wouldn’t be able to engage the emergency brake systems. Zanark dismissed it like the others, and went faster. There was a star approaching now, brilliant and shining. The windshield activated its protectors. 

“I still owe you that debt.” He muttered, pulling his goggles down over his eyes, “And I’m a man of my word.” Another warning; the shields couldn’t keep with the increased heat and velocity. He ignored that one too. 

The star was taking up his entire field of vision, and another warning popped up:  
WARNING: STAR ENTERING SUPER NOVA STAGE. With a smirk, he dismissed it as well, feeling something stirring in his heart again. Leaning forward, he kept to his course, his smirk turning into a wild grin.  
“Maybe this will be more of a challenge for me! I’ve defeated the strongest storm in history, and I’m undefeated on dozens of planets!” The fire in him spread, making him laugh, “I’ll be the strongest in all of history! And then…”  
The light was blinding now.  
“And then…”  
Red lights were flashing, along with ringing alarms; the armor shell was melting and breaking, the shields were failing, oxygen was burning up…Zanark could feel his skin start to hiss at the sudden rush of heat.  
“And then…”  
The flight path of his cycle was starting to falter, the energy pouring out of the star going super nova was forcing it to stagger.  
“And then…we can have our rematch!”  
The cycle glowed white hot, before being swallowed by the swirling core of the star. 

...

...Zanark! Hey, Zanark! I didn’t think I would see you so soon! …You say it’s been a long time for you? But it’s been a short time for me! Come on, let me help you up! Ha ha ha, I’m so glad to see you!  
This way there’s a field—we can have our rematch any time! I’ve gotten stronger too! We don’t have to do it all at once; we’ve got all the time in the world now! And, Zanark? …I missed you too.


End file.
